1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for adaptive continuously variable transmission gear ratio control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automobiles containing conventional continuously variable transmission systems change gear ratios based on an amount of depression of an acceleration pedal as indicated by a user. The greater the depression of the acceleration pedal, the greater the gear ratio. Likewise, the less the depression of the acceleration pedal, the lower the gear ratio. The changing of the gear ratios can cause acceleration or deceleration of the automobile.
However, in certain situations the user of the automobile may wish to accelerate more quickly or decelerate more quickly. Yet, in other situations, the user of the automobile may not care if the automobile accelerates quickly or decelerates quickly. Conventional automobiles, however, do not distinguish between either situations, and instead change gear ratios based only on the amount of depression of the acceleration pedal, which results in the automobile changing gear ratios in a less responsive manner to the user. Furthermore, such changing of the gear ratios has the potential to be inefficient and unnecessarily consume fuel.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for an adaptive continuously variable transmission gear ratio control which is more efficient and responsive to the user.